


Your Secret Number One Fan

by AdaraLove



Series: Destined Love [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaraLove/pseuds/AdaraLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel short to A Promise in a Ring. Yamamoto has taken a year off from the Vongola to play professional baseball, and Gokudera wants to desperately see him. Gokudera tries to disguise himself and watch his lover in secret but, even in disguise, will Yamamoto find him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Secret Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here is the third and last installment to my story series. Welcome to this cracky side story for the ending of A Promise in a Ring! Even if you didn't read that story, it's not necessary to understand this, so enjoy this story regardless! Still, if you want to get the full effect, I suggest reading Washing Rain and A Promise in a Ring, if you so wish ;D Anyway, this was a fun role-play I did with my beta-reader, GStorm59 (on Fanfiction.net. I don't know if she has an account here or not) and I have to thank her for doing most of the editing work XD So, yes, this story is in a roleplaying format. Still, I hope that doesn't steer anyone away and that you'll at least give this story a shot. It was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you'll all enjoy!

Gokudera stared out the airplane window, trying to ignore the fat man sitting next to him. Though that was rather hard, because not only was he making the Italian feel really claustrophobic, but the fatso was also squashing Gokudera against the wall of the plane. He growled softly, his shoulders stiff in irritation and discomfort.

It was starting to make him wonder if this trip was even worth it. But then his gut twisted as he thought of ‘him’ and how damn long he’d been gone. He sighed, knowing that every discomfort in the world would be worth seeing him again. Not that he’d ever say that aloud.

When the plane finally landed, Gokudera basically ran off the plane in his urgency to be out in open space and fresh air. He took a few breaths to calm himself as he waited at the baggage claim for his luggage, relieved to finally have his personal space back. Suitcases began to tumble from the chute leading down to the conveyor belt and Gokudera tapped his foot impatiently. Then, among the brightly colored suitcases, Gokudera’s black plastic bags came tumbling down. He made a mad dash for them and then high-tailed it out of the airport.

The fresh air that hit him as the Italian exited the airport was like a glass of water in the desert. Gokudera felt himself start to relax as he hailed a taxi, finding comfort in the characters of writing surrounded him. It felt like forever since he’d spoken the language, but the smooth Japanese rolled fluently off of his tongue as he told the taxi driver where to go.

“Tokyo Dome. I’ll give you a bonus if you hurry up.”

 

* * *

 

Gokudera walked into the stadium, shifting the food tray’s weight in his arms and feeling absolutely ridiculous. He had to remind himself that he was there for a reason, that he’d already suffered severe claustrophobia to get here. There wasn’t much more he could do to make himself suffer, right? Surely his pride wouldn’t be damaged too badly?

Drawing away from his thoughts, Gokudera subconsciously scratched at the hairy… thing on his lip, his temper growing at how itchy the damn thing was. Who the hell would want to grow something like this? Maybe this wasn’t as good of an idea as he’d originally thought…

The team started piling out of the locker room as Gokudera reached the bleachers. He saw him running out with his team and quickly ducked his head down, hiding his face. There would be no point in the stupid disguise he was in if he was spotted immediately.

Walking down the first row of bleachers, Gokudera gave some random guy a hotdog.

 

* * *

 

Yamamoto and his team had just finished putting on their Tokyo Giants’ uniforms and his coach had just finished giving the team a before-game pep talk. The whole team was pumped up for the big game. Yamamoto, however, was a little homesick.

It had been about half a year since he’d left Gokudera and the rest of his Family in Italy (as well as in Namimori Japan, if you counted his old man). He missed all of them, but Gokudera especially. He felt like a piece of his soul was missing because of Gokudera’s absence.

Refocusing his thoughts, Yamamoto ran out onto the field with the rest of the team. While doing so, he happened to turn his head towards the stadium seats and saw an Italian-looking vendor give some guy a hotdog. The vendor had caught his attention because he had the same beautiful silver hair as Yamamoto’s lover waiting for him back in Italy.

“ _But how is it possible for a guy with silver hair to have a black mustache?_ ”Yamamoto thought, chuckling to himself.

 

* * *

 

Gokudera could almost feel Yamamoto’s eyes on him, so he didn’t turn around and kept walking along the aisle. Next to no one wanted a hotdog and it was starting to really piss him off. If he was going to do this, he’d hoped to at least get some money out of it!

“Hey, I want a hotdog,” some fat guy called out. Gokudera clenched his teeth in anger at the fact that he’d just passed the damn guy. Why hadn’t the fatso said anything while he was over there?! Gokudera wondered if it was the same fat guy that had irritated him on the plane.

Turning around angrily, Gokudera threw the hotdog at the guy.

_Bastard!_

* * *

 

Yamamoto laughed inwardly as he watched the vendor throw a hotdog at a customer, an amused smile coming onto his lips. It seemed so much like something Gokudera would do. Yamamoto liked the Italian vendor (probably because of the resemblance to his lover), but it was too bad that he’d probably be fired at the end of the day if the customers complained enough.

Sighing and looking away, Yamamoto lined up with the rest of his team along the side of the stadium as they waited for someone to start singing Kimigayo, Japan’s national anthem. Seeing the angered Italian vendor had reminded Yamamoto of how much he missed Gokudera. It had been so long since he'd last seen his Italian, and his other friends besides.

Trying to quell the homesickness that suddenly bubbled up inside of him, Yamamoto took off his baseball cap and placed it over his heart as the designated singer began to sing.

 

* * *

 

Gokudera was forced to turn around as some old guy started singing Kimigayo, partly out of respect, but mainly because the rest of the crowd was now turned in that direction and Gokudera didn’t want anyone glaring at him and provoking his temper. Gokudera was glad, at least, that Yamamoto’s team was facing the same direction as him, or he would’ve been spotted for sure.

As soon as the guy finished singing, Gokudera turned back around and moved on to the next row of bleachers to sell hotdogs. Hopefully these people showed some damn respect.

 

* * *

 

When the team finished singing the Anthem, Yamamoto placed his cap back onto his head and headed towards the dugout to wait for his turn to bat. The three batters that batted before him all struck the ball and ended up filling the bases.

Now it was his turn to bat with bases loaded.

Yamamoto felt adrenaline course through his veins as he stepped up to the plate and prepared himself. When the ball was pitched his way, Yamamoto thought of Gokudera waiting for him back home (and possibly watching him at the very moment on TV) and hit the ball with all of his might.

He immediately dropped the bat and started running towards first base, the announcer over the intercom screaming in excitement into his microphone as he announced that Yamamoto had hit a home run!

 

* * *

 

Gokudera kept sneaking peeks at the field, waiting for Yamamoto to come up to bat.

He couldn’t help but get absolutely turned on by the baseball player when he was serious. Something about Yamamoto’s cheerful eyes narrowing into a deep concentration, and his gaze being focused deadly on one point, sent chills up Gokudera’s spine. Of course, he’d never tell Yamamoto that.

However, he doubted he’d get turned on today anyway with these stupid-ass fans who always asked for a hotdog _after_ Gokudera passed them. He must’ve thrown half of his hotdogs at people already, and it wasn’t even the second inning!

When Yamamoto finally came up to bat, Gokudera fought his way out into the aisle to watch him. Yamamoto’s back was to him, so Gokudera had no worries about the baseball player spotting him.

He smirked and tried not to cheer with everyone else when Yamamoto got a homerun, just continuing to walk; selling and throwing hotdogs.

 

* * *

 

As Yamamoto ran around the bases to the cheering of the crowd, he couldn’t help but look up at the bleachers to see the Italian vendor walking through the aisles. The man reminded Yamamoto so much of Gokudera then when he angrily threw a hotdog at an old lady’s head.

He wasn’t sure what came over him then, but when Yamamoto saw the vendor come down to the first row of seats by the wall, he couldn’t stop himself from running over to the wall after touching home plate. Jumping up so that his upper body was supported by the top of the wall, Yamamoto smiled at the surprised vendor and took notice of how icy green his eyes looked. They looked exactly like Gokudera’s! Yamamoto wondered if the two guys were related.

“Hey!” Yamamoto called out enthusiastically. “Can I buy a hotdog from you to celebrate my homerun?”

 

* * *

 

Gokudera was keeping his head down so that his hat covered his face as Yamamoto started jogging close to the wall where Gokudera was selling hotdogs. He didn’t want Yamamoto to see him. He turned and threw a hotdog at an old lady who said he looked weird with a mustache.

Damn old ladies had no manners.

When Yamamoto jumped up near him, Gokudera flinched and ducked his head; trying to hide from Yamamoto’s amber gaze. He didn’t say anything to Yamamoto’s comment and just shakily handed the baseball player a hotdog. His heart was pounding in worry that Yamamoto was going to recognize him.

 

* * *

 

Yamamoto noticed how the vendor was trying to hide his face from him as he shakily handed him the hotdog without saying a word. Yamamoto stared at the offered hotdog and couldn’t help but chuckle at how familiar the vendor’s hands were in comparison to Gokudera’s as well.

The similarities were starting to add up to the point that it couldn’t be a coincidence.

“Haha, well, how much is the hotdog, sir?” Yamamoto asked kindly after remembering that the other man hadn’t mentioned a price. He was also hoping to hear the man’s voice, since he would recognize his beautiful Italian’s voice from anywhere.

It excited him to think that Gokudera had possibly snuck himself to Tokyo in order to see him.

 

* * *

 

Gokudera was panicking, because he knew that if he spoke that Yamamoto would recognize him instantly. He was trying to find a way out of this, and he thought about holding up fingers, but it’d be hard to hold up 100, and it’d be suspicious to say the least…

Getting an idea, Gokudera turned the box towards Yamamoto with the sign of, “HOTDOGS: ¥100” on it. Gokudera was feeling pretty proud of himself, because hopefully this would keep him disguised from the other.

 

* * *

 

Yamamoto was feeling pretty confident about the vendor’s answer but, to his dismay, the vendor just turned his box and showed him the amount for a hotdog.

Sighing dishearteningly, Yamamoto stuffed his hand into the pants pocket of his uniform and brought out 100 yen. However, when he glanced back up at the vendor as he handed him the bill, he could see the proud look on the vendor’s face as his jade-green eyes shone in the afternoon sunlight.

Smiling confidently to himself, Yamamoto just kept quiet as he handed over the 100 yen.

 

* * *

 

Gokudera couldn’t help but smirk at the thought that he was actually able to completely keep his cover as he took the yen from Yamamoto and began moving back up the aisle.

He was flooded with relief, since he was so worried that Yamamoto was going to catch him dressed up as a stereotypical Italian vendor watching his game. How would he ever explain that one? God, it’d be embarrassing.

As he went back to throwing hotdogs at people, Gokudera was starting to think that baseball fans were worse than those damn fan-girls that used to follow him around back in high school. And that was definitely saying something.

 

* * *

 

Yamamoto took the hotdog and walked back towards the dugout with a spring in his step. Everyone thought it was because he was happy about hitting the homerun but, even though that was partially true, he was happier because he knew that Gokudera had come to see him play.

It was so cute that Gokudera was too embarrassed to show his face directly, and Yamamoto wondered if he was going to stay dressed up as a vendor the whole time.

Feeling more excitement coursing through his veins, Yamamoto could only ponder on what his precious Hayato was going to do next.

 

* * *

 

As Gokudera was going back up the aisle, someone stalked up to him and his face paled as he saw that it was another vendor.

Shit…

“Hey, you! Who are you? You’re not one of my vendors!” The guy shouted at him.

Before he could get close, Gokudera high-tailed it out of there. He dropped the hotdog box that he’d stolen and ran as fast as he could into the boy’s bathroom.

In one of the stalls that were out-of-order, Gokudera had stored all of the costumes he’d brought with him in case one of the disguises he was in was figured out. He went behind the toilet and grimaced at the only costume he had that would help his escape from the other vendor, who was surely skulking somewhere outside.

Shit, sometimes Gokudera wondered if disguising himself for his pride was really worth it.

He eventually finished changing, pulling on his skirt uneasily. How could girls wear these things? They were so… exposing. His hair was back in a ponytail and he had on a sunhat, so that Yamamoto couldn’t catch a glimpse of his face or hair.

Opening up the bathroom door, Gokudera looked around to make sure no one was watching a girl walking out of the boy’s bathroom (and that the vendor wasn’t lurking outside) before briskly walking back to the stands.

 

* * *

 

As Yamamoto sat in the dugout eating his hotdog, he looked up to watch Gokudera in his cute vendor outfit. He looked absolutely adorable~

But, before he could watch more of his beloved’s silly antics as he waited for his turn to bat again (or to change positions on the field), Yamamoto saw another vendor come up behind him and start yelling at him! Oh no, did Gokudera get found out?!

Swallowing the last of his hotdog with a worried gulp, Yamamoto watched his fiancée run away from the stands and into the inside of the stadium with the other vendor chasing after him. He knew that Gokudera would be able to give the guy the slip; he wasn’t worried about that at all. No, what he was worried about was that Gokudera wouldn’t come back to watch the rest of his game.

The next few minutes flew by with no other sighting of his lover, so by the time his team had to switch places with the other one on the field, Yamamoto could feel himself becoming disheartened. As he took the pitcher’s mound, Yamamoto took one more glance up towards the stands to see if he could spot Gokudera.

He was surprised to see a flash of silver as what looked to be a beautiful girl in a skirt and sunhat started to make her way through one of the front aisles toward an empty seat. Yamamoto couldn’t stop blinking in disbelief.

 

* * *

 

Gokudera’s pride was completely destroyed as he sat a few feet away from Yamamoto’s other fan-girls. He felt absolutely ridiculous sitting there with the skirt barely covering his boxers. He seriously hoped that Yamamoto wouldn’t come near him again; he’d never be able to live it down if his lover caught him in _this_ outfit.

Maybe he should’ve just sat at Yamamoto’s game without a disguise like a normal person. At least then he’d still have his dignity.

Gokudera peeked out under his sunhat as Yamamoto’s team headed onto the field, and watched as Yamamoto himself took the pitcher’s mound.

_Hopefully that’ll keep him distracted…_

He glanced down quickly as Yamamoto looked right in his direction. Shit! Gokudera hoped to whatever god that was out there that Yamamoto didn’t see his face. He started fiddling with his thumbs as the hotdog vendor that had chased him earlier stalked through the aisles.

Great, now he was hiding from two people.

 

* * *

 

Knowing for a fact that silver was a very rare hair color, Yamamoto couldn’t help but think that Gokudera had dressed himself up as a girl in order to get away from the vendor. It made the baseball player wonder why he was so embarrassed about showing up to his game as himself, but Yamamoto found that he actually didn’t mind at the moment. Just the idea of his beloved going through the trouble to come up with different disguises was highly amusing! And now, Gokudera may have dressed himself as a cute girl! Just the very idea of his lover wearing a skirt brought a heavy blush to Yamamoto’s face.

Pulling down his baseball cap to hide most of his blushing face in shadow, Yamamoto prepared himself for the first pitch. He was determined to show off his skills for his beloved.

Before the other team knew it, Yamamoto had struck out three batters in a row without any mishaps. The crowd cheered crazily at his performance, but none of that mattered to him as Yamamoto made his way up to the wall that the silver-haired girl was sitting behind.

Jumping up to hang on the wall by his arms again, Yamamoto smiled at the fan-girls that sat there as his teammates started heading towards the dugout again. He had a plan to find out if the silver-haired girl was his precious Hayato.

“So, which one of you girls wants an autographed baseball with the ball that I used to throw my perfect set?”

 

* * *

 

Once he was sure that Yamamoto wasn’t looking in his direction, and that the baseball player was focused on baseball, Gokudera risked lifting his head to watch his lover play. He wasn’t surprised when Yamamoto struck out all three of the batters (though Gokudera was starting to wonder how he suddenly knew all of these baseball terms), since he was such a damn jock who was in love with his sport.

Gokudera looked down quickly as Yamamoto came over again, wondering if he really was doing this on purpose. Why was he so damn interested in this corner?! Gokudera’s eyes were glued to the stupid skirt as Yamamoto asked everyone about the baseball.

He bit his lip, not going to blow his cover for something as stupid as a signed baseball. He didn’t need Yamamoto’s signature; he lived with him for god’s sake!

 

* * *

 

Yamamoto just chuckled as the fan-girls started screaming about wanting the autographed baseball. However, he noticed that the girl he suspected to be Gokudera never spoke up.

Had he been wrong?

“Hey, miss?” Yamamoto asked the silver-haired girl as he brought his head down to try and catch a glimpse of her face underneath her sunhat. “How about you? Do you want an autographed baseball? Just tell me your name, and I’ll write it out to you!”

Yamamoto smiled as he waited in anticipation, hoping that he could get some proof that the pretty girl was his beloved Hayato.

 

* * *

 

Gokudera glared a hole in his knees as Yamamoto tried to see his face, all of his hopes being dashed that the baseball player hadn’t been talking to him specifically. He bit his lip again, panic rising in his chest as he tried to think of a way out of this situation without speaking.

He realized that he’d probably have to change his costume again after this. Damn, he didn’t have that many! And at this rate, he’d run out of outfits before it was even the third inning.

Without looking up, Gokudera gave Yamamoto the finger and stalked off to the restrooms. He made sure no one was around before dashing into the boy’s bathroom, going into the stall where he’d stashed his costumes, and changing.

Damn, if he got caught in this one, he’d never live it down.

 

* * *

 

To Yamamoto’s complete surprise, the silver-haired girl flipped him the finger before stomping away in frustration.

He couldn’t stop the 1000-watt smile that crossed his face as he watched his lover walk away. That gesture had been definite proof that he was here watching Yamamoto and that he was doing everything within his power to not get caught. He couldn’t wait to see what his lover would show up in next!

In order to not be a jerk, Yamamoto gave the confused fan-girls that were watching him the autographed baseball and let them fight over who got it. As he heard the screams of the girls fighting over the ball while he walked away, Yamamoto couldn’t stop his excitement from building up as he imagined what Gokudera would come out as next.

 

* * *

 

As he pulled on the orange, bunny-like head, Gokudera felt absolutely embarrassed. He felt sorry for anyone who had to wear this thing on a daily basis.

He walked out of the bathroom, waving at a baseball player as he ran past. Funny enough; Gokudera knew the guy. Yamamoto had invited him over to dinner before. If he remembered correctly, the guy’s name was Takeuchi and had been a friend of Yamamoto’s since middle school.

Gokudera walked out onto the field, dressed as Giabbit; the Tokyo Giants’ mascot. He had to fully embarrass himself by doing some weird cheer things, but hopefully Yamamoto wouldn’t even think of him being in this ridiculous suit.

The team headed off into the dugout, which was Gokudera’s cue to start doing some weird cheer dance that he’d seen the guy who was usually in this costume do before.

 

* * *

 

As Yamamoto sat in the dugout, waiting for his turn to bat again, he noticed the team mascot finally come out of the changing room and onto the field as Takeuchi ran past to go up to bat.

Yamamoto stared at the team’s strange mascot, never having gotten used to the strange looking creature. He always felt bad for the guy who had to wear it. He hoped he got paid extra for what he did.

While he watched the orange bunny in the Tokyo Giants’ uniform perform his usual dance, Yamamoto noticed a slight difference than what he was used to. It seemed like the guy in the mascot suit was hesitating with his dance moves.

Feeling concerned that maybe the man was feeling sick, Yamamoto tried to catch the poor man’s attention and wave him over to ask if he was alright.

“Hey, man, are you feeling okay?”

 

* * *

 

Gokudera felt like an absolute idiot doing the weird dance moves, so he kept hesitating. And, apparently, it was obvious as he noticed someone wave him over. His heart sank as he saw Yamamoto’s familiar spiky black hair and amber eyes, causing Gokudera to be less than enthusiastic as he grudgingly made his way over to the baseball player.

Dammit, why the hell did Yamamoto always have to try and talk to him? Couldn’t he just disguise himself in peace? Or maybe he’d found him out already?

When Gokudera finally got over to Yamamoto, he thanked whatever gods were out there that the baseball player asked him a yes or no question. He nodded an affirmative as enthusiastically as he could and gave Yamamoto a thumbs-up before running back towards where he’d been dancing earlier.

That was a close call.

 

* * *

 

Yamamoto watched as the mascot just nodded and gave him a thumbs-up before walking away again. Maybe he was new and just nervous about being on the field for the first time?

Trying to push his concern aside, Yamamoto noticed that it was his turn to go up to bat. As he approached home plate, Yamamoto readied his batting stance; waiting for the pitcher to throw the ball.

When the pitch came his way, Yamamoto noticed too late that the other man had thrown a screw ball. As he hit the ball, it went sideways instead of forward into a foul ball. Suprisingly, though, Yamamoto had hit the ball with enough force for it to fly all the way to the area where the opposing team’s mascot, a jolly green dinosaur, was dancing on the field.

The other mascot barely dodged the dangerous ball as the worried calls of the audience and the announcer met Yamamoto’s ears. He felt bad that the ball he’d hit had almost smacked the poor mascot in the head, but he was surprised when the ball was sent flying back towards his head the next second in what appeared to be revenge.

Yamamoto barely brought up his bat in time to block the ball from hitting his face as he would with a sword. He stared in surprise at the jolly green dinosaur, who promptly flipped the baseball player off.

Apparently, the guy had been a baseball player at some point, or was an upcoming player, because he had a very good arm!

 

* * *

 

Gokudera watched as Yamamoto got up to bat, trying to see clearly through the sweat that was clouding up the Giabbit costume. Damn, it was getting pretty hot in the suit.

He let out an amused snicker as the ball that Yamamoto totally failed to hit almost hit the other mascot in the head. He watched the guy go to pick up the ball, causing Gokudera to laugh at the poor loser, but then the bastard did something unexpected. He turned around and had the damn nerve to throw the ball right back at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto was able to protect himself, being the swordsman that he was, but then the damn guy flipped the baseball player off too. Gokudera felt anger boiling in his chest. What a bastard! It’s not like Yamamoto had meant to hit the idiot in the head!

Before Gokudera could remember his anger management training, he let out a roar and ran all the way across the field; tackling the bastard and knocking him to the ground. Gokudera started to punch him in the face, growling and swearing at him the whole time.

How dare he treat Gokudera’s fiancée like that!

 

* * *

 

As Yamamoto overheard the announcer shouting over the intercom about the other mascot’s shocking display of violence, he heard another sound coming from behind him.

Turning around, Yamamoto saw the home team’s mascot, Giabbit, run at the other mascot with a blood curdling roar of anger. He could only gape in total amazement as the orange rabbit tackled the surprised green dinosaur to the ground and started punching the other repeatedly in the face.

The entire crowd was in an uproar as the members from both teams ran out onto the field to separate the fighting mascots. The announcer was going on and on about how the home mascot was trying to protect the honor of the Giants by getting revenge for their star player, but Yamamoto knew better than that. He could hear Giabbit swearing up a storm as he continued to pummel the practically defenseless lizard into the ground, and he would recognize that voice from anywhere.

A mixture of love, pride, and worry consumed Yamamoto as he watched his teammates drag his beloved Hayato off of the unconscious mascot and into the team’s locker room to suspend him from the game (and possibly fire him, unknowing that it was actually Yamamoto’s fiancée in the costume and not the regular guy).

 

* * *

 

Gokudera wanted to hit the members of the Giants’ team that dragged him off the other mascot, but he knew Yamamoto wouldn’t be very happy with him if he pummeled the swordsman’s teammates. But he didn’t even know it was Gokudera dressed as Giabbit, right? He at least wouldn’t go without a fight. He continued to kick and swear as they dragged him away, wanting to kill the bastard in the dinosaur suit.

Eventually, the baseball players got Gokudera into the locker room and sat him down on the bench. None of them seemed too happy with him, not that he gave a damn.

One guy gave Gokudera a dirty look.

“What were you thinking, Horiuchi?! You want to get our team suspended from the championship with a stunt like that? Go be someone else’s mascot!” The guy spat before they all stormed off.

Gokudera shrugged, not really caring since it wasn’t his job that he just got fired from. He got up from the bench and wobbled off to the boy’s bathroom. When he got into the stall, it was a huge relief to take the Giabbit head off. He thought he’d die of heat before this was over.

Quickly undressing, Gokudera grimaced as he pulled on his next disguise. This one was the most risky of his disguises, but he supposed it’d be amusing to have the other team welcome him after he’d just pummeled their mascot.

Gokudera pulled on the baseball uniform and tied his hair up to put in the baseball cap. Usually someone could see his hair from miles away, so Gokudera wanted to make sure that didn’t happen. He smirked as he walked out of the bathroom again.

He was going to completely mess this team up.

 

* * *

 

Yamamoto couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face at the stunt his lover had just pulled. He truly was the luckiest man in the world if his partner got so worked up over him.

He was still smiling like an idiot as the game took a temporary delay, due to the fighting mascots, and he was escorted back to the dugout. His coach gave him a onceover and asked him if he’d gotten hurt anywhere, to which Yamamoto told him that he was fine. He was, however, unable to stop the dreamy look that crossed his face then.

With his coach and teammates giving him weird looks, and probably wondering if the ball the other mascot threw had actually hit Yamamoto in the head, the game started where it had left off again. Even though the coach thought of Yamamoto’s previous reaction as… well, weird… he still allowed the baseball player to go up to bat once more.

As Yamamoto took the plate, he couldn’t help but notice a slight change in the other team’s roster. There looked to be a younger looking guy with a different numbered uniform that stationed himself at second base. Maybe the coach was letting one of his newer, and younger players, play to give the older players a rest?

Even if that was the case, Yamamoto couldn’t stop staring at the newcomer for some reason. He couldn’t see what color his hair was, because his cap covered it. In fact, the brim of the hat was effectively covering the new player’s face, almost like he didn’t want to be seen.

_“How interesting,”_ Yamamoto thought, laughing to himself.

 

* * *

 

Gokudera walked discreetly to the other team’s dugout during the short break before the game started again. He sat down on the bench next to some other guy, who looked over at him.

“Are you the new guy? What took you so long to get here? Coach doesn’t like tardiness, you know.”

Gokudera just shrugged and kept his gaze straight ahead. From that distance, he could see Yamamoto talking to his coach. He was probably wondering if the baseball player was okay. Well, of course he was! If he wasn’t, Gokudera wouldn’t have let that mascot get out alive.

The game started again and the coach sent Gokudera out to second base. He smirked beneath his cap as he trekked to his position. He could definitely mess up the game for these losers from this position.

He cursed, however, when he got there and saw Yamamoto go up to bat. What if his damn partner got stuck on second base? There was no way he could hide his face then!

Gokudera just lowered his head slightly so that Yamamoto couldn’t see his face from where he was standing and hoped that he would get a homerun, like he usually did.

 

* * *

 

Interested in testing out the newbie’s skills, Yamamoto planned on hitting the ball towards second base. He had a suspicion for the identity of the new player, and wanted to test his theory.

As he waited for the pitcher to throw the ball, Yamamoto wondered if his dearest Hayato really had infiltrated the enemy base (the other team, of course). He smirked at the thought as the baseball was thrown his way. With practiced precision, he hit the ball and sent it towards second base.

It was quite the risk he was taking. If it was Gokudera out there, there was a bigger chance that he’d try not to catch the ball in order to help the baseball player out but, if it wasn’t, Yamamoto would be giving his team an easy out.

Hoping he was right in his assumption, Yamamoto started running towards first base.

 

* * *

 

Yamamoto hit the ball in Gokudera’s direction, and the Italian yawned. This would be too easy. Since he’d never played baseball in his life, just trying to catch a 90 MPH baseball hit by one of the best baseball players in the world would be impossible.

So he tried. That way he wasn’t suspicious at all. But, of course, he didn’t catch it and it ended up going all the way out to center field.

Gokudera was smirking, feeling pretty proud of himself for messing that up, but it was short-lived as Yamamoto turned the corner of first base. He was hoping to whatever god was out there right then that Yamamoto would just pass him and go on to third.

 

* * *

 

Noticing how the second base player tried to catch the ball but utterly failed, Yamamoto couldn’t help but smirk. That had been a very easy catch, even for an amateur minor league player.

Yamamoto felt a little more confident in his assumption towards the other player’s identity as he ran over first base and turned the corner to second. He deliberately slowed his running pace as he saw the center fielder throw the ball to second base out of the corner of his eye. Knowing that the suspicious player still wouldn’t be able to catch the fast moving ball, Yamamoto slid into second base. It was partially to be safe, but also to see if he could catch a glimpse of the other’s face.

As the newbie valiantly tried to catch the ball again and failed, Yamamoto was able to catch a short sighting of the other’s face as he stood up again and stood his ground on second base. His whole face was practically glowing with happiness as he turned his back on Gokudera, so he didn’t see the baseball player’s reaction.

The pitcher, who had the ball in his possession now, figured that Yamamoto wasn’t willing to take his chances at third and allowed the next player of the Giants up to bat.

Even though Yamamoto’s performance had been very low by his, and his team’s, standards, he still couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest man in the world then.

After all, his fiancée had managed to sneak onto the other team without anyone noticing him and had done it solely to help Yamamoto out (even though it was unnecessary, the thought was still unbelievably sweet for Gokudera).

 

* * *

 

The idiot on the opposing team threw the ball back to Gokudera, even though he was the one who’d absolutely failed at catching it in the first place. So the ball rolled past him as Yamamoto slid into second base, not stopping until it hit the mound where the pitcher bent to pick it up with a sour look on his face.

Gokudera smirked, but then swore mentally because Yamamoto had probably gotten a great shot of Gokudera’s face as he’d slid into the base. He snuck a peek at Yamamoto out of the corner of his eye, but the baseball player’s back was to him.

Puzzled, Gokudera turned back to the pitcher’s mound. Did Yamamoto really not see him? Was that even possible?

Having Yamamoto so close to Gokudera probably wasn’t good for his health, because it was making the Italian’s heart pound with nervousness, and, also, for the usual reasons. Yamamoto could turn around at any second and Gokudera wouldn’t be able to hide himself at all.

Damn, this was why he was hoping the game would be over before he had to resort to this disguise!

Gokudera watched as the other member of Yamamoto’s team struck out and wondered if he’d have to go up to bat against Yamamoto’s pitching.

He seriously hoped not, for Yamamoto would probably kill him.

 

* * *

 

Yamamoto wondered if Gokudera’s heart was beating as fast as his was at that moment. They were so close, and yet, Yamamoto couldn’t turn around and hold his lover. It was the slowest, most agonizing torture he had experienced in the last year and, with each teammate that struck out, Yamamoto could only curse at his situation.

Before he knew it, however, it was the other team’s turn to bat and Yamamoto headed to the pitcher’s mound. And, as his luck would have it, Gokudera was the first up to bat.

He didn’t know what to do with himself then, however. He couldn’t throw the ball easily for his loved one, or else his teammates would definitely know something was off. But didn’t Gokudera want to help him win anyway? Should he strike him out? Yamamoto’s gut twisted at the thought of personally embarrassing him on TV (after all, Gokudera had already thoroughly embarrassed himself without people knowing his true identity).

So, in the end, Yamamoto settled on throwing the ball at medium speed. Hopefully his coach wouldn’t catch on to what he was doing and maybe, just maybe, he could finally see his lover use a baseball bat to its full effectiveness (he’d dreamed of playing baseball with Gokudera for years!).

 

* * *

 

Gokudera breathed a sigh of relief when the Giants stuck out and the teams switched positions. He was so glad that he was out of that situation with Yamamoto none the wiser that his lover had been standing right behind him the entire time.

He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as he went into the other team’s dugout, his shoulders stiff from being so tense when he’d been so close to Yamamoto. He went to sit down but, to his horror, the coach sent him out to bat first. And it was even worse when Gokudera saw who was pitching.

Hot damn, he didn’t want to die today! And it would kill Yamamoto inside to know that he was the one who’d thrown the killing weapon.

Gokudera swallowed as he stepped up to plate, sort of hoping then that Yamamoto knew who he was so that the baseball player didn’t kill him. He started to do some random things that he’d seen Yamamoto do before to fake preparation before he swung the bat up. Gokudera stared at Yamamoto uncertainly, positive that the other could see his face then because the cap could only cover so much. And the fact that Gokudera had to stare right at Yamamoto in this situation didn’t help.

Yamamoto threw the ball at him, but for some reason it didn’t seem as fast as usual. Maybe the adrenaline pumping trough Gokudera’s veins was making everything seem matrix slow? He did some quick calculations in his head and then swung as hard as he could at the ball. And, to his utter embarrassment, completely missed and received strike one.

This was why he hated baseball.

 

* * *

 

Yamamoto watched as Gokudera struck out on the first throw, and couldn’t help but feel a little saddened by it when he saw the look of frustration on his lover’s face. But he swallowed his emotions for the moment and threw the second pitch, only to see him strike out another time.

By now, he could hear the groans of the audience and the announcer speaking about how bad the ‘new player’ seemed to be.

At those words, Yamamoto felt anger well up inside him like he’d never felt before. No one insulted his Hayato!

Not caring how it looked anymore, Yamamoto threw the ball a little slower and right down the center; hoping that his lover would know how to hit the ball by now.

 

* * *

 

Feeling absolutely frustrated at this point, anger started to well up in Gokudera. How the hell could hitting a ball be so damn hard?! Sure, it was going at about 100 miles an hour, but still!

This time, as Yamamoto threw the ball at him, Gokudera actually went with what Yamamoto had told him for years and stopped thinking for a moment. He used his gut instinct and swung the bat as hard as he could, a shockwave traveling down his arms as the ball connected with the bat in a loud, resounding crack.

Gokudera looked up at the ball in amazement as it soared off before remembering that he was supposed to run and started to sprint for first base.

 

* * *

 

Finally, Yamamoto saw Gokudera focus and hit the ball. His partner looked stunned for a moment as he watched the baseball fly far off into the outfield, but he caught himself staring in time and started running for first base.

Yamamoto couldn’t hide the proud smile on his face as he watched his beloved make his first run on a baseball field. He always knew the Italian had it in him!

But, sadly, this was a professional game, and Gokudera’s ball had been a pop fly. The center fielder easily caught the ball, signifying that Gokudera was out.

 Yamamoto frowned, then, as the other team’s coach called a time out. He noticed how angry the man looked as Gokudera went over with the rest of the team. It didn’t take long for the other coach to start yelling at Gokudera directly for making their team look bad with his lackluster catching and batting skills.

It took every ounce of control Yamamoto had to not rush over and defend his fiancée from the verbal assault, but he also knew that if it was found out that Gokudera was impersonating a professional player, he could get into some legal trouble.

 

* * *

 

The centerfield man caught the ball that Gokudera hit, and even he knew enough about baseball to know that that was an out. The coach of the team Gokudera was on called a time-out and he sighed, walking over to the dugout. He just knew he was going to get yelled at.

And low and behold, he was.

Gokudera stood there angrily, only half listening to the coach’s angry rant. The part he did hear, however, was that he was kicked off the team. Well that was just fucking great! Gokudera only had one disguise left and it was only the fifth damn inning of the game!

Stalking away angrily, Gokudera headed for the bathroom stall to change into his last disguise. He had hoped that the baseball player one would last for a while, but he’d been sent up to bat right away. Dammit…

He pulled on the dark clothes and placed the square-like hat over his head. Heading over to a convenient broom closet nearby, Gokudera picked the lock before stealing a broom and heading out to the field again. Gokudera hoped the opposing team’s coach wouldn’t recognize him, because he’d get into some serious trouble otherwise.

When the inning was finished, Gokudera headed out with the other sweepers and started brushing the field. Suddenly, however, a song started playing and the other sweepers dropped their brooms and started dancing. Gokudera stood there in shock, his eyes wide.

Wait, what the hell?!

 

* * *

 

Trying to quell the anger he felt, Yamamoto watched the other team’s coach yell at his lover. From what he could tell, as the coach pointed towards the locker rooms, he had just kicked Gokudera off the team.

Yamamoto felt a little disappointed then as he watched his partner march out of sight. He wondered if Gokudera still had some more costumes that he could hide in.

When the inning finally ended, Yamamoto sat in the dugout with the rest of the team as the sweepers came onto the field to start brushing. Before he knew it, though, almost all of the sweepers dropped their brooms and started dancing! Yamamoto had forgotten that the sweepers had been practicing this for a while just to be unique and show their team spirit. And maybe to also keep the crowd entertained in between innings.

Yamamoto couldn’t help but notice how one of the sweepers wasn’t dancing, though, and looked totally surprised at what was happening around him.

Could that be…Gokudera?!

 

* * *

 

Gokudera looked around at his fellow sweepers, trying to copy their movements so that he didn’t look too suspicious. Did they seriously get paid to do this?! And why would they, it was so embarrassingly stupid!

They ended up posing in the end and Gokudera, feeling absolutely ridiculous, couldn’t stop his cheeks from burning. Maybe it was a good thing that the fans couldn’t see their faces from so far away or he’d never be able to show his face in public again. But then again, maybe he’d already reached that point with all of the costumes he’d been in so far…

The sweepers finally stopped dancing and they finished their job before they all trudged back into hiding.

Well, at the very least, this disguise would keep Gokudera hidden for a while.

 

* * *

 

It was hard trying not to laugh at how cute Gokudera was as he tried to copy the other sweepers’ dance moves. Yamamoto bet that his lover was beyond embarrassed now for what he’d had to do to watch Yamamoto’s game without the baseball player seeing him. He wondered if Gokudera was going to change out of his sweeper costume and change into something else, or if he was going to just stay in the costume until the end of the game.

Either way, after the next inning, Yamamoto was going to go on a search to see where Gokudera was changing into all of his costumes. If he found it, he might be able to surprise the other after the game!

 

* * *

 

Gokudera really wanted to snap at the sweepers for pulling something like that on his last disguise, but they wouldn’t understand and he couldn’t afford to lose this costume or he’d be himself for the last two or more innings.

And that was one disguise Gokudera wasn’t willing to change into.

So, instead, he just grumbled to himself and tried to enjoy watching Yamamoto play until he remembered that he hated baseball. Sometimes he wondered what was wrong with him. He went through all of this trouble just to watch a game that he didn’t even fucking like.

Yamamoto better be happy as hell, dammit…

 

* * *

 

After the next inning ended, Yamamoto quickly left the dugout to try and find Gokudera’s ‘hiding place’ for his costumes while the sweepers cleaned up the field.

He’d told his coach he needed to take a bathroom break, so hopefully no one would check for him in the locker room’s bathrooms while he was gone. He’d also had to quickly change into civilian clothes and put a baseball cap over his head to try and hide his identity. Ironically, just as his lover was doing now.

Yamamoto left the locker rooms and entered the main area of the stadium where the fans were buying concessions. Walking to the closest men’s bathroom, he glanced around and ducked inside. As he walked along the corridor, he was lucky enough to find a stall that had a sign on it stating that it was out of order.

Curious, Yamamoto made his way over and, after making sure no one was looking, opened the stall to see garbage bags filled with different costumes that he’d seen on his partner throughout the day.

He’d found Gokudera’s hiding spot!

Excited, Yamamoto made his way back to the locker rooms and changed back into his uniform. He planned on hurrying out of the locker rooms at the end of the game, no matter what his coach and teammates said, to make it to the bathroom stall before Gokudera did and surprise him!

 

* * *

 

As Gokudera went out to sweep the field with the other sweepers, he noticed Yamamoto leave the dugout and start heading for the locker rooms. He wondered what his idiot of a partner was doing; surely players weren’t allowed to use the restroom during games?

He watched where Yamamoto had left for a while before one of the sweepers snapped at him to get back to work. Gokudera had to swallow snapping back at the bastard, but he refocused and kept sweeping the fields instead.

When he looked up again, Yamamoto was back in the dugout looking exactly the same as before. Except, maybe a little more… excited? Gokudera shrugged it away, deciding that it must be because the game was ending soon and Yamamoto’s team was in the lead.

Though he couldn’t help but wonder as he headed back into hiding with the other sweepers.

 

* * *

 

As the final inning came, the opposite team was up to bat first.  Thankfully, though, the other team gained nothing for their efforts and Yamamoto’s team was last up to bat.  All too soon, three of his teammates had filled the bases and he was up next to bat. If he could hit a homerun, it would be easy for his team to win the game.

He walked up to the plate, smiled, pointed at the engagement ring on his finger, and used the bat in his hand to point towards the sky; indicating that he was going to hit a homerun for his fiancée. He smiled even wider as he saw himself being shown on the big screen in the stadium, so that everyone knew who Yamamoto was hitting the ball for.

The announcer and the fans behind him sighed, “Aww”, in unison at Yamamoto’s indication as he went into a batter’s crouch and readied himself for the ball. He was going to show Gokudera how much he cared for him because of today, and how much he was willing to do for him.

When the ball was thrown his way, it didn’t take much for Yamamoto to hit it with all of his might; sending it sailing right over the wall in center field. The announcer and the Giants’ fans screamed in excitement as some people dove to fight over the homerun ball and as Yamamoto and the other three players on field ran the bases until they reached home.

Yamamoto’s team had won the game.

The Giants flooded the field in celebration as they dumped Gatorade onto the coach. As they made their way to the locker rooms again, and the sweepers cleaned the field one last time, Yamamoto told his teammates that he had to meet up with someone special right after the game.

After some teasing jabs from his teammates, and a quick shower, Yamamoto quickly made his way up to the bathroom Gokudera was using to hide his costumes in and ducked into the stall. Glad to see that Gokudera wasn’t there yet, Yamamoto hid himself behind the stall door next to the wall, so that when Gokudera came in, he wouldn’t see the baseball player because he door would cover his body.

This was going to be a fun surprise!

 

* * *

 

When Yamamoto finally got up to bat, Gokudera saw him waving his arms in the air for some random reason. He couldn’t see what the idiot was doing too well, so he looked up at the monitor to see Yamamoto pointing at his engagement ring.

And he got it; Yamamoto was going to hit a homerun for him. Even though it was so incredibly stupid (it was just a damn game!), it was completely like Yamamoto and, therefore, made Gokudera blush. Annoyingly, Gokudera felt like he was going to die of embarrassment when he heard the, “Aww’s” of the crowd. And, as if to make things worse, the sweeper sitting next to Gokudera nudged him in the ribs and chuckled.

“Ain’t that sweet?”

Gokudera didn’t think he was going to another baseball game ever again. He’d be content watching it on TV.

He watched as Yamamoto hit the ball way over the fence, feeling a tiny pit of satisfaction in his chest. That homerun had been for him, and nobody else. Not even for the Giants.

Eventually, the game was finally over, and the Giants had won. Not that surprising, since Yamamoto was on the team. He was the best baseball player in the world. Not that Gokudera would ever tell his partner that. He and the fellow sweepers cleaned up the field for the last time before Gokudera was finally able to come back to the bathroom where he’d stashed his costumes.

Yamamoto had magically disappeared, so Gokudera wasn’t sure how he’d be able to avoid the baseball player when he was faced with another problem. How the hell was he going to take all of the costumes without attracting a hell of a lot of attention? Someone would probably think he’d stolen something and he’d get arrested for theft.

Gokudera sighed, deciding to cross that bridge when he came to it, and took off his hat. He brushed his fingers through his hair as he entered the stall.

 

* * *

 

Yamamoto heard Gokudera’s familiar grumbling before he even saw him. Almost unable to contain himself, he waited in anticipation as the stall door opened and closed with ease and Gokudera stood with his back to Yamamoto; not at all suspecting that someone else was in the stall with him.

He watched as Gokudera took off his sweeper’s cap and ran his fingers through his beautiful, yet sweaty, hair. Unable to take it any longer, Yamamoto quickly made his way up behind his beloved and hugged him from behind.

“Surprise, Hayato…” He whispered in a sultry manner right into his fiancée’s ear. “Thank you for staying through the whole game~”

Yamamoto buried his face into his lover’s neck and smiled then. It was hard to contain the laughter as Gokudera reacted.

 

* * *

 

Gokudera had to stop himself from screaming like a girl when someone hugged him from behind, more of a strangled yelp coming out instead. His elbow reacted before his brain did; only just stopping when he heard Yamamoto start talking into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Shit, he did _not_ know how close he was to getting a really painful elbow to the ribs.

Against his will, a blush dusted Gokudera’s cheeks as Yamamoto whispered to him and he looked away as his lover buried his face in the Italian’s neck. He smacked Yamamoto’s head lightly, still not looking as he hissed in half annoyance, half embarrassment.

“Don’t do that, idiot; you could’ve gotten yourself injured!” He didn’t mention that Yamamoto had scared the shit out of him.

Instead, he thought about how Yamamoto had known where his stash of costumes had been and he wondered how many of the costumes the baseball player had actually figured out. Gokudera could only hope that his lover hadn’t figured out some of the really embarrassing ones.

 

* * *

 

Yamamoto couldn’t suppress the light chuckle as he heard Gokudera’s words. Aw, did he really worry about him getting injured~?

“Don’t worry, I was prepared for retaliation. I have sharp reflexes, remember?”

He turned Gokudera around then to see his eyes fully for the first time in months. They were just as beautiful as he remembered. Man, it had been so long since he’d last seen Gokudera.

“I’ve missed you so much, Hayato,” he murmured as he stroked a sweaty bang behind his lover’s ear. “It’s been way too long. So really, thank you so much for this wonderful surprise. You have no idea how happy you’ve made me.”

With a gentle kiss to Gokudera’s forehead, Yamamoto placed his own forehead against Gokudera’s and chuckled one last time.

“And I also have to say that you surprised me in more ways than one. I know you have sexy legs, but they looked even sexier in that skirt of yours, haha!”

 

* * *

 

Gokudera rolled his eyes, knowing all too well about Yamamoto’s ‘reflexes’. Damn baseball.

He let himself be turned around, staring up defiantly into his partner’s face. The look softened a little when Yamamoto said that. It _had_ been a while since he’d seen him, and he hated to admit that maybe he’d missed Yamamoto a little. Okay, maybe he’d missed Yamamoto a lot. But that wasn’t something the baseball player needed to know.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you get incredibly lonely. And I thought I might as well see one game of this stupid sport you love so much.”

Yamamoto became a Cyclops as his forehead pressed against Gokudera’s and he reached up to gently stroke the baseball player’s sweaty cheek. He was reminded of how deep and caramel brown Yamamoto’s eyes were, and how he always ended up getting lost in those eyes.

However, the mood was completely ruined by the last thing that left Yamamoto’s lips. Gokudera whipped his hand from Yamamoto’s cheek as fast as it would go, an angry blush coming onto his cheeks.

“Y-You bastard!” He wanted to say more, but he forgot his whole rant in the next instant and just glared up at Yamamoto before looking away in embarrassment. He continued quietly. “Don’t expect to see it again…”

 

* * *

 

“Aww, no role-play?” Yamamoto pouted as he drew his head back from his lover. “But you looked so good in it, and your other costumes, too!”

A devious smirk spread across Yamamoto’s lips as he addressed Gokudera again. “Also, thanks for punching that mascot in the face. You really stuck up for me there! I couldn’t ask for a better husband~”

After saying that, Yamamoto brought his hand up to gently stroke Gokudera’s silver hair. Bringing himself closer, he cupped the back of Gokudera’s head before planting a small, sweet kiss on his fiancée’s lips. Yamamoto only drew away a little after that, his lips only an inch away from Gokudera’s, in order to speak again.

“I promise, Hayato, no matter what happens to me and my team, when this year is up, I’ll come back to you.  I love baseball, but not being able to see you at all kills me. Lasting the whole season will be tough for me, but I’ll be able to struggle through it knowing that I’ll be able to see you soon after; especially at our wedding.”

Sending another playful smirk his lover’s way, Yamamoto waited for Gokudera’s reaction.

 

* * *

 

Gokudera flipped Yamamoto the finger when he made that comment, promising himself that he’d never, ever, _ever_ put himself in a skirt again. He blanched at the next comment that left Yamamoto’s mouth before an angry and embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks.

“H-he just pissed me off, that’s all! He had better dance moves than I did and he was a cocky jerk, besides!” Gokudera realized how absolutely stupid that excuse was, but it was too late to backtrack now. Besides, there was no way in hell that he was going to admit that he beat up that guy just because he’d tried to hurt Yamamoto.

Still, he couldn’t help but lean into Yamamoto’s hand a little as he stroked his cheek. Even if it never came from him, Gokudera really had missed this kind of attention. He closed his eyes as they kissed shortly, only opening them lazily when Yamamoto pulled away again. A whine of disappointment almost escaped him (that was too short for an ‘I haven’t seen you in months’ kiss, dammit!), but he stopped himself just in time.

Gokudera stared into Yamamoto’s eyes as he spoke again, a very tiny, almost unnoticeable, smile gracing the Italian’s lips.

“You better, or I’m going to drag you back to Italy myself,” he murmured. Yamamoto spoke one last time, and Gokudera smirked back at his partner before hitting him lightly on the back of his head.

“Of course you’re going to be there, who else but me will tie your tie for you?”

 

* * *

 

“Haha, that’s true!” Yamamoto laughed heartily at the tie joke that was made against him before he smiled sweetly and placed his hand underneath his lover’s chin. “Well, since you’re here for the moment, how about we go someplace a little more romantic than a bathroom? I know some really good restaurants around here, and I have a pretty nice pent house apartment.”

He sent a suggestive smirk Gokudera’s way then as he gave his partner a more desperate kiss.

“Please tell me you’re at least staying for the night before you have to go back to Italy,” Yamamoto whispered after he panted for breath, his eyes shining desperately down into Gokudera’s jade green. Now that he’d kissed his lover a few times, and had tasted him after such a long time apart, he couldn’t let the Italian leave now. He had to stay for at least a night. He had to!

 

* * *

 

Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the suggestiveness of Yamamoto’s questions, wondering if they’d be able to hold out if they did go to a restaurant.

“Going to your ‘nice’ apartment is the only option, Baseball Idiot.” Gokudera kissed his lover back just as desperately, needing to taste him after so long apart, even if he always said the opposite. Yamamoto should’ve learned by now that actions spoke louder than words, especially when it came to Gokudera. He allowed a small whimper to escape him this time as they parted again, but he did realize that oxygen was required to live.

Yamamoto was practically begging him to stay, and Gokudera looked down to hide his smirk as he replied.

“I had to go to England for some business, so I was actually supposed to leave yesterday. But I called Tsuna and was able to make… some special arrangements.” Gokudera looked up at his partner, no longer hiding his smirk. “I don’t leave until next week.”

 

* * *

 

A shudder rolled down Yamamoto’s spine at Gokudera’s dismissal of the restaurant in order to go straight to his apartment. If it was hard before, he could barely contain himself then as Gokudera spoke again.

Suddenly, Yamamoto forgot everything else; his work schedule, where they were at the moment, and even how to breathe. The only thing that he seemed to know how to do was stare at his lover in complete disbelief.

A week? A whole week?!

As that bit of information finally sunk in, Yamamoto let out a shout of jubilation as he squeezed Gokudera as close to himself as possible and twirled him around the tight stall. As soon as the spin ended, Yamamoto’s lips were on Gokudera’s to portray his true happiness at the moment. He lost all track of time as they kissed passionately against the wall of the bathroom stall.

When their lips finally parted for much needed breath, Yamamoto whispered out huskily.

“You’re in complete control tonight, Hayato. Whatever you want to do, I’m willing to give my all to please you.”

 

* * *

 

Gokudera watched in amusement as Yamamoto just stood there with his mouth agape for a long time. However, the feeling started to fade a little bit. He thought Yamamoto would’ve been happier that they had a whole week together…

But then Yamamoto shouted, scaring the crap out of Gokudera _again_ , and he grunted as Yamamoto started spinning him around in a tight circle. Gokudera couldn’t really breathe and he lost all sense of direction; neither of which were helped by Yamamoto as he started to kiss the Italian passionately. But he kissed back with all of his might, his hands clutching tightly and desperately at Yamamoto’s shirt.

Gokudera gasped as they broke apart, gulping desperately for air. However, oxygen was completely forgotten when Yamamoto began to whisper huskily, and a shiver ran down Gokudera’s spine.

He leaned his back against the stall and looked up at Yamamoto suggestively.

“Then we’d better get moving, I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

 

* * *

 

When Yamamoto heard those utterly suggestive words leave Gokudera, he lost no time in whispering.

“Get dressed.” Yamamoto quickly left the stall.

He heard the rustling of clothes as Hayato changed as quickly as he could back into regular clothing; constant grunts, crashing noises, and annoyed curses filling the air in the desperate struggle ensuing behind the stall door. Yamamoto didn’t know whether to laugh or whine in impatience as he waited for Gokudera to become decent enough to go into society without people looking at the both of them strangely (he would hate to see what the press would make of the Tokyo Giants star running off with one of the field sweepers into the sunset). Good thing Yamamoto was wearing casual clothing and a cap over his face, but the press could generally find him in a crowd anyway if they tried hard enough.

When the stall door opened, Yamamoto lost no time in swooping in, stealing one more, quick kiss from Gokudera, and grabbing half of the trash bags filled with his costumes. With Gokudera carrying the other half, they made a mad rush for the bathroom door; knocking over people in their way, including some old lady who mistook the men’s bathroom for the women’s. Usually Yamamoto would stop and help her, but his own needs colored his judgment as he led the way and showed Gokudera the back way to the player’s parking lot.

Yamamoto didn’t care about the strange looks they got from people in the process of their great escape. Heck, they probably looked like they’d stolen the merchandise from the vendor stations because of the puffed up trash bags in their hands, and that they were running from security.

But none of that mattered. All that mattered was that, once they got everything loaded and they’d hopped into his too expensive black Porsche Cayman, the rare smile Gokudera gave him then was for Yamamoto and him alone.


End file.
